User talk:Vvmaxplays
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hermann T page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 16:17, June 29, 2019 (UTC) There were widespread capitalization, punctuation, wording, formatting, and plot issues which resulted in it not being up to our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, June 29, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hermann T I understand, and I provided a link to the writer's workshop (in the deletion message) where you can take the story to get feedback/help. Unfortunately in its current form with failure to properly capitalize sentences and proper nouns, format sentences (i.e. a large portion of your story is a wall-of-text), use proper punctuation, awkward wording, and plot issues (among other errors). Posting it now and trying to fix up the issues is not a viable strategy as there are too many problems (to the point that it doesn't meet the bare minimum of our quality standards) to be fixed in a matter of minutes. This is something that is going to require a lot of time, feedback, and attention to improve due to the widespread amount of problems present. I would suggest using the writer's workshop if you plan on making an appeal. Please note that you do need to pass an appeal before the story can be uploaded. Re-posting it (even with corrections) without approval will result in a temporary ban from the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:50, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but this still needs a lot of work. A lot of the capitalization (miss-capitalized words), punctuation (mis-use of punctuation/missing commas), wording (awkward wording/run-on sentences), and plot issues are still present (even adding some new typos in edited sections: "thinking it was his girlfriend I checked her profile her name e was Lynne C. "). I see you uploaded to the writer's workshop which is a step in the right direction, but I feel like you need to spend a lot more time taking their feedback into consideration and revising your story. :As it currently stands, it uses a lot of the same tropes as other stories, has a lot of mechanical issues, and plot inconsistencies. As it currently stands, this story is not up to quality standards and is going to need a lot more revision than just something powered through in a day. I would strongly advise taking your time and Dr. Bob and Bloody's advice into account. :A final note, please do not post entire stories onto talk pages as it tends to take up space. Simply including a link to the writer's workshop or a pastebin link instead of copy/pasting the entire draft. It takes time to revise a story and build an idea that separates itself from the other stories that follow the same plot points, this is something that is going to require days/weeks, not hours. Best of luck with your writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, June 29, 2019 (UTC)